


In Heat

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: Worth The Wait [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Skinwalkers, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Somnophilia, Omega Castiel, Rimming, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's heat arrives (sorry for the lack of creativity with the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, I really struggled with this so I hope it's not too bad. Also good news I have my laptop back so I may be able to get the next update out a bit sooner :)

It was a hot, wet sensation that woke Dean from his slumber early that morning. He struggled to open his eyes due to how heavy his eyelids were but the pleasure that was coursing through him had him trying his hardest to open them. As the wetness moved lower on his abdomen, Dean took a deep breath in through his nose. It was then that the smell hit him. Cas was in heat. At the familiar feel of his mate's lips wrapping around his hardening member, Dean's eyes snapped open while his hands grabbed onto the strands of his beloved's hair. 

"Fuck" he grunted before the wet warmth disappeared and the sheet that had been draped over his lower half slipped away. Castiel's eyes peered up at him lust blown wide and a hunger within them that Dean had never witnessed. Before Dean could react, he had a needy, writhing omega in his lap and lips attached to his own. Castiel's tongue forced its way into Dean's mouth as his hands roamed the alpha's body. Dean groaned once again as the omega's lips slipped down his neck leaving bite marks and saliva in their wake. It all felt too surreal for the helpless alpha. The smell was overwhelming to his senses leaving him breathless and desperate for more. His inner wolf was crying out for him to bury his knot into his mate and breed him. However, the omega's smell and touch had him paralysed unable to move other than to throw his head back in pleasure. 

In the midst of it all, Dean became aware of the warm breath of his mate against his ear. "I need you, Dean" Castiel breathed "I need you so bad. I tired... I tried to wait but I..." The omega was cut off as another wave of his heat burst through him and his hips thrust down onto the alpha's grinding his leaking member into Dean's hip. Dean watched awestruck as his beloved writhed and keened in his lap as he tried to calm his heat. As he moved against him, Dean could feel the slickness which leaked from the omega streak across him. Dean knew there was only one way he was going to be satisfied and that was with Dean's knot buried inside him. 

Dean finally snapped out of his temporary paralysis and raised his hands from where they were gripping the sheets to hold firm onto the omega's rocking hips. Castiel's skin was hot to touch and covered in sweat making it hard for Dean to get a firm grip. He pressed his fingers into the skin as tight as he could and forced Castiel to stop his movement. He knew he was holding on hard enough to bruise but Dean failed to care as he lifted his whimpering mate so he was on his knees. He pushed him back so he was hovered over his groin as he slipped one of his hands down to grip his member and guide it inside his desperate mate. As soon as his head caught on Castiel's slicked rim, the pair groaned in unison before Castiel slammed his hips down and impaled himself on the alpha's cock. 

"Fuck, Dean" the omega keened as he rocked his hips to adjust. It wasn't long before Castiel set a punishing pace of rising and falling while Dean had pressed his feet into the mattress so he could meet Castiel thrust for thrust. The omega was losing it and Dean could see it build as his limbs started to shake and his breathing grew increasingly laboured. He was barely coherent as he murmured his praise towards the alpha and Dean couldn't help but smirk that Castiel was actually wordless. "Knot me, Dean. Fill me with your pups" he pleaded. Without another word, Dean flipped their positions and pressed Castiel's back into the mattress with his legs in the air. Dean thrust in abandon with Castiel's legs thrown over his shoulders, the omega effectively bent in half. If the needy little gasps and hiccups for air were anything to go by, the alpha knew he was pleasing his omega and he was in no way uncomfortable. 

The alpha could feel his knot swell at the base as his inner wolf drove him forward with utter need. _Fuck Mate Breed_ was all that ran through his brain as Castiel cried out his want. It drove the alpha crazy hearing his omega plead for his knot. He wanted nothing more than to give his mate what he wanted. Dean's hips stuttered as his orgasm approached while he moved his hand from his vice grip on Castiel's hip and gripped the omega's cock. His mate cried out in pleasure repeating Dean's name over and over like a mantra. His hand moved in time with his thrusts while the sweat from his body dripped down onto his lover. Dean was surprised when the droplets didn’t sizzle and steam from the heat that radiated between them. His grip on his hip started to falter as the perspiration on both his palm and the omega's skin became too much. As he stared down at the man below him completely debauched and strung out, Dean came with a cry his knot fully expanding and tied the pair together. He was dimly aware of Castiel's own orgasm as the haze of his own pleasure faded and he collapsed onto the smaller man. 

With one last hurrah, Dean flipped their positions which caused them both to wince at the tug on the alpha's knot as they rearranged themselves to be more comfortable. They soon settled with Dean propped up against the abundance of pillows that Castiel insisted of sleeping with and the omega snuggled into his chest. Dean idly ran his hand down his beloved's spine in a tender gesture as the heat settled in his body. When their heart rates had calmed and breathing somewhat steady, Castiel raised his head and smiled at the alpha before pushing their lips together in a tender kiss. Dean could tell the omega was tired already and they were only mere hours into his heat. 

"Sleep, my beloved" Dean soothed as they parted one hand still on Castiel's back the other brushing his hair back from his face so he could place a kiss to his sweaty forehead "We will need our strength for the days that follow" Castiel simply nodded and snuggled back into the alpha's chest shifting his ass slightly which caused Dean to wince and his sensitive member to twitch. 

"Sorry" Castiel slurred before he fell asleep with a soft snore. Dean stayed awake unable to sleep as he felt a protective surge over his mate. He had always been somewhat protective over Castiel when they were tied together but with the added circumstance of the omega's heat, he felt the need to stay awake and ensure his mate was safe. 

Once his knot had finally contracted, Dean carefully shifted his mate so he was comfortably sprawled on his stomach on the bed. Dean had to swallow a groan as he saw Castiel's puffy pink hole clench absently at the loss and his seed spilt down the man's cheeks and thighs. However, there were some things he needed to deal with before the next wave hit and with a sniff of his mate's scent, Dean found that he didn't have long. Carefully, he extracted himself from the bed in order to let his mate get the rest he required before he slipped out the bedroom door and down the creaky steps. As he was trying to be quiet, he remembered the last step that was loose and avoided it as he made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he picked up the only phone they currently had in the house and rang his adoptive father, Bobby, who also happened to be his boss at the garage he worked at three days a week. It was still dark out and he knew the man would be pissed for waking him up early but he needed to tell him now while he had the chance. After a short conversation explaining the situation, Bobby told him to piss off and let him sleep after he told Dean to go deal with his mate and just ring him when they were more people friendly. 

With that out of the way, Dean raided the fridge for bottles of water as well as the honey that Castiel had collected from his hive. With a loaf of bread, water, honey and a butter knife in his arms, Dean started to make his way back up stairs. When he stepped into the doorway, he almost dropped his supplies at the sight before him. Castiel had his ass in the air, face pressed into the pillows, three fingers thrusting into his abused hole as he thrust his hips into the sheets. 

"Dean" he moaned as Dean stepped into the room and hurriedly placed the supplies onto the bedside drawers before he sat on his knees behind the pleading omega. "Dean, please" he pleaded as his fingers continued to thrust into his hole. Carefully, Dean grabbed hold of the tanned skin of Castiel's cheeks and palmed the toned muscle. The omega shivered under the touch as Dean saw more slick escape his entrance mixed with his own seed. Dean's wolf ached to be let out so he could mount his mate and knot him once more but Dean had other ideas as he cautiously raised his hand and closed his fingers around Castiel’s wrist delicate yet firm. He pulled his mate’s hand away from his rear and guided it to clench the sheets which earned a whine in protest.

“Shh my beloved,” Dean soothed “I’m going to take care of you” His hands caressed his mate’s rear and up his sides as light as a feather before he returned his hands back down to clench his fingers into the firm muscle of the omega’s ass. Dean pressed his thumbs into the cleft and pulled Castiel’s cheeks apart so he could get a better view of his gaping, leaking hole. Without another second to waste, Dean dove forward and licked at his mate’s entrance lapping up the slick and semen that was running down the reddened skin. The groan that Castiel let out had the alpha grinning as he continued to tongue around the omega’s rim. Castiel thrust his hips back into Dean’s face to force the man’s tongue deeper and the alpha was more than happy to oblige as he thrust his tongue inside. He could taste himself as well as his mate which had the alpha moaning which the omega seemed to crave as it caused the man to thrust his hips back again.

The omega continued to writhe under the alpha’s tongue as he keened Dean’s name begging for more of the sensation. When he was sure Castiel was about to come, Dean stopped his ministrations and rose to his knees once again. The omega growled in protest and was about to flip to his back but Dean laid a hand in the middle of his back forcing him to stay where he was. Dean quickly lined himself up and pushed inside of his mate who let out a deep sigh in relief. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Dean had to pause for a moment so he didn’t pop his knot too soon. After he had calmed himself, he pulled out before he thrust back in rough and deep.  Dean’s inner alpha took over and before he knew it, he had one hand in Castiel’s hair pressing his face into the mattress while the other gripped onto his hip where finger shaped bruises had already formed. His hips snapped at a punishing pace and although they were muffled, Dean could still hear the omega’s cries of pleasure. When Castiel clenched around him as he came into the sheets, Dean’s knot formed again and tied them together. As he came down from his high, Dean draped himself across Castiel’s back and moved them so they lay on their sides.

“So beautiful,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s shoulder before he kissed the sweaty skin and nuzzled into his neck. Dean’s hands wrapped around the smaller man’s waist and settled over the expanse of skin silently hoping that something had already happened inside. He wanted desperately to be a father and he wanted to do it with his beloved mate. It was something he had dreamt of ever since he had first met the free-spirited omega and now they were finally mated and going through his first heat together it was a reality waiting to happen. Castiel sighed contently in his embrace before he pushed back onto the alpha and rolled his hips slightly. Dean let out a groan at the sensation “and also a tease apparently”

Castiel chuckled in reply as his hands moved to rest over Dean’s while he turned his head and claimed the alpha’s lips in a kiss. “I’m not a tease” he reasoned “Your knot is buried in my ass, Dean.” Dean just smirked in reply before pressing another chaste kiss to his beloved’s lips. It was something he would never tire of – kissing his beloved. Castiel’s lips were soft and fit his own so perfectly he was sure that they were made that way. As if their bodies were designed for the other.

“I bought us food,” Dean murmured as they parted “We need to keep hydrated. It’s going to be a long three days” Castiel grumbled in complaint claiming that he was fine and didn’t need anything but Dean forced the man to at least drink some water and eat a bit of bread and honey so that he wouldn’t exhaust himself. Once they had finished, Dean wrapped his arms tighter around the man and pulled him even closer to his chest with his face buried in the man’s nape. He kissed the soft skin and relished in the soft purr that erupted in the omega’s chest. “Do you think we did it?” Dean questioned just as he was about to doze off.

“Did what?” Castiel replied his fatigue evident as he spoke.

“Got you pregnant” Dean replied shyly as nosed at his claim mark.

Castiel turned as best he could in their current state so he could look Dean in the eyes. Dean felt Castiel’s fingers entwine with his where they were once again rested on his belly.

“Only time will tell my beloved” Castiel answered before he leant in and kissed Dean in an almost chaste kiss “We have three days, I’m sure you will impregnate me with your pups in that time” Castiel smiled and Dean couldn’t help but smile in return because his mate was right, they have three days left of constant sex where Castiel’s body would be begging for Dean to breed him. Even though his mate was so confident, Dean couldn’t stop the worry and doubt that drifted in as his mate turned back around and fell asleep in the alpha’s arms. Their fingers were still entwined over his stomach while Dean’s mind ran relentlessly over the thoughts that maybe they weren’t as compatible as they think and that maybe they couldn’t get pregnant. Dean fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares of loss and heartache as test after test came back negative to the point where they stopped trying altogether so that they could spare themselves the anger and sorrow.

As the heat carried on, during their sexual endeavours, Dean’s mind was solely on pleasing his omega and making sure he was looked after but as they settled down with his knot tying them together, it was hard to not let the same worries fill his head. However, he never let his mate know of his inner turmoil and after the three days ended, Dean tried hard to get back into the same routine they had before the heat came but it proved difficult. Castiel had made appointments with the doctors in town two weeks after his heat had finished as well as started to plan the look of the nursery that they would need. Seeing the joy and anticipation on his beloved’s face every time he spoke of how great it was going to be when their pup arrived just brought back the look of devastation he had seen in his nightmares. Dean so desperately didn’t want that look to ever become a reality.

Their hands were tightly pressed together as Dean’s knee jumped up in down in anticipation while they waited for the results of Castiel’s blood test. When the doctor finally returned to the room, all the doubt and anxiety washed away with three little words;

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant” 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com) Thanks for reading :)


End file.
